Anakin Skywalker
This article is about the Jedi Knight. To see the sith lord, go to Darth Vader. "Someday, I'll be the most powerful Jedi ever!" ' '-Anakin Skywalker Anakin Skywalker was a main protagonist of the Star Wars series till he was converted to the Dark Side by Sith Lord Palpatine. He was the padawan of Jedi knight Obi Wan Kenobi and the husband of Padme Amidala. He is portrayed by Hayden Christiansen. The Phantom Menace Anakin Skywalker is a nine year old slave boy in Tatooine who works in Watto's shop. He is brilliant at building things, and predicted by Qui Gon Jinn to be 'the chosen one' of the Jedi Prophecy, due to which he is taken back to coruscant for training. The topic of his training creates quite a controversy until Qui-Gon Jinn , Anakin's to-be master, is killed in a duel against Darth Maul . But, after pleading to master Yoda, Obi Wan Kenobi becomes the young boy's master. Attack Of The Clones As a Padawan Anakin Skywalker, now a older, yet unruly padawan, is assigned to protect Senator Amidala after she escaped a assasination attempt. He along with Kenobi saves her from bounty hunter Zam Wessell, and is told to escort the senator to Naboo while Obi Wan persues Zam's employer, Jango Fett. In naboo, Anakin and Padme start to fall in love. Return to Tatooine Anakin begins to get hallucinations of his mother dying. He then, with Padme, goes back to Tatooine. There his stepfather tells him that his mother was captured by Tusken Raiders, 'The Sand People'. Angered, Anakin visits the Tusken Camp, slaughters the Sand People and returns with his mother's body where he has a proper funeral for her. On Geonosis Soon, Anakin recieves a message from Kenobi about his findings on the Seperatist Movement led by Count Dooku, also known as Lord Tryrannus, on Geonosis. Anakin retransmits the message from Obi-Wan to the council, but he and Padme themselves move to Geonosis to aide Obi-Wan. At Geonosis, the two are captured and sentenced to death along with Obi-Wan. Duel against Dooku After the republic Clone Army arrives, Obi-Wan and Anakin persue Dooku. The three engage in a lightsaber battle, during which Dooku severely injures Obi-Wan and cuts off Anakin's arm. Fortunately, Grandmaster Yoda arrives and duels the Sith Lord, saving Anakin and Obi-Wan. At the end of the film, Anakin and Padme secretely get married against the Jedi Code. Revenge Of The Sith Aboard the Invisible Hand Anakin and Obi-Wan Kenobi go on a mission to General Grievous' ship, The Invisible Hand to rescue Chancellor Palpatine, who was captivated by the General. Obi-Wan and Anakin make their way across the ship and find the Chancellor, but eventually need to duel Dooku. The three duel, till Dooku knocks Obi-Wan out. Angered, Anakin unleashes a barrage of attacks, and gains the upper hand, slicing off Dooku's hands. He executes Dooku with his own lightsbaber on the Chancellor's urging. The chancellor, Anakin, and Obi-Wan move to escape, but are captured by General Grievous, but fortunately, with the help of droid R2-D2, manage to gain the upper hand, but Grevious escapes. The trio then return back to Coruscant on the almost destroyed ship. Fear of Death Back on Coruscant, Anakin learns of his wife, Padme Amidala's pregnancy, and the same night, has visions of her dying. Fearing her fate will be the same as his mother's, Anakin consults Master Yoda on his thoughts, who tells him to 'let go of all he loves'. Influence by Palpatine Palpatine, who learns of Anakin's thoughts, takes steps to take him further from the Jedi. He puts him on the Jedi Council, a move he knows the council will not take lightly. He also lures him to the power of the Dark side by telling him of 'Darth Plaguies' who had the power to prevent death. He finally reveals himself to Anakin as Sith Lord Sidious. Anakin reports this to the council, who immediately take action against the Chancellor. Anakin however, regrets this move, as Sidious would be the only way to save Padme. Becoming Darth Vader Mace Windu, Kit Fisto, Tinn and Kolar rush to the chancellors office, where they confront Palpatine, who easily disposes of Tinn and Kolar, with Fisto soon to follow. Now, Windu and Palpatine duel, and as Windu disarms Palpatine and gains the upper hand, Anakin rushes in. Sidious, or Palpatine then unleashes a barrage of force lightning upon Windu, who deflects it back at his face, which scars it and makes Palpatine appear weak, He weakly pleads to Anakin to help him, as Windu moves to strike the killing blow, and Anakin, suddenly cuts off Windu's lightsaber hand, allowing Palpatine to kill Windu. Anakin, now left with no choice, becomes Sith Lord Darth Vader and from there, becomes one of the most feared sith lords in the universe. Category:Jedi Knights Category:Jedi Council Category:Deceased Category:Characters